Death isn't Pretty
by xxxBloodiedWolfPawxxx
Summary: After a severe beating Yuki dies. Kyo then suffers horrible depression. What will it lead to? YukixKyo One-shot.


**Yuki: I don't even know if they should read this**

**Alice: I-I'm sorry Yun-san really I am**

**Kyo: Just read it dammit**

**Alice: yea what he said please just read and review**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket. I'm not that special.**

Kyo turned away from the casket and sat back down next to Tohru, his head in his hands. This was all Akito's fault. 'If he wasn't such a bastard this I wouldn't be here," Kyo thought, 'This is all his fault.' But the more Kyo thought about it, he realized it was his fault. He had done this. This was his fault. He felt a few more tears fall from his eyes as a broken sob ripped its way from his chest.

- Three Days Earlier -

Kyo lounged on the bed of the guest room, nearly asleep when a quiet knock came from the door.

"What?" he said. The door opened slowly and Yuki slipped into the room shutting the door silently. Kyo sat up and Yuki sat on the floor next to the bed.

"Why are you down there?" Kyo asked with a small smile. Yuki shrugged and Kyo spun off the bed next to Yuki. The rat smiled shyly and Kyo chuckled.

"Everything okay?" the cat asked touching Yuki's cheek. Yuki nodded and Kyo smiled again.

As if choreographed they both leaned forward and their lips gently collided. Yuki leaned into it not ever wanting it to end.

It didn't last long. The door flew open and both boys' heads whipped around to where Akito stood in the door way a look of rage on his face. Yuki's face displayed pure terror and Kyo had a look like Oh-god-kill-me-now.

Akito stomped over to Kyo and sliding his bone like fingers into his hair, Akito threw Kyo away from Yuki and to the floor. Kyo sat up to see Akito force Yuki to stand and be dragged from the room.

Kyo was frozen. This wasn't right. Why had Akito come, and had he known he and Yuki were together? Apparently not according to his reaction.

Soon Yuki's screams filled the air and the whole Sohma Estate seemed subdued. Kyo got up and paced unable to focus or settle. Almost an hour went by before the screaming stopped. Soon after he heard noise in the outside hall consisting of Hatori and Yuki, who was crying and close to screaming again. Kyo listened until Hatori knocked on the door.

"Come in," Kyo said anxiously.

"He wants you," Hatori said cracking the door open. He walked off down the hall as Kyo slipped into the neighboring room. Yuki was propped up on the wall and had bandages that wrapped his chest and entire mid section. Kyo hurried over and sat, pulling Yuki gently into his lap.

Yuki couldn't feel anything. Not even Kyo's arms around him. Then again Hatori had given him a lot of medicine. That was probably why. His head rested limply on Kyo's chest and he felt like he wanted to go to sleep.

"WELL GET HIM THEN!" came Akito's voice from the hall," I WANT THAT DAMN CAT!" That was Kyo's cue to go and prevent a replay of what he had done to Yuki. He hated to leave him all alone but figured it was for the best. Kyo laid Yuki down and slipped into the other room through a removable panel in the wall before going into the hall.

Akito stood facing Hatori who seemed to be stalling. "You wanted me?" Kyo asked as he came up behind Hatori.

"Ah good the cat can hear," Akito smirked shamelessly.

"Your point?" Kyo asked calmly.

"Let's go," Akito said with a cruel smile, leading Kyo down the hall. The cat was edgy, and wanted to go back to Yuki. It didn't feel right for him to be alone. Not now.

Akito led him to the same room he had beaten Yuki in. Kyo could see the blood stains that hadn't been cleaned up yet. It made Kyo shudder. He wanted to go back to Yuki so bad he felt guilty.

'_Please hold on Yuki, please,'_ Kyo thought fiercely. Akito circled slowly around the cat, making it seem like torture.

Just when Kyo thought he was about to snap Akito started to leave the room.

"Hey, where are you going?" Kyo said following slightly.

"To see my precious rat, where else?"

'Shit, shit, shit, shit, _SHIT!_' Kyo thought frozen for a split second. Then he jumped up, hoping he could remember all the short cuts. He ran out and Akito was already halfway down the hall. He sped down a side corridor and ran for Yuki's room. He made it there with time to spare.

What he found however wasn't what he had left.

Yuki still lay where Kyo had left him but he was too pale. His eyes were closed and his chest remained still.

"Dammit," Kyo breathed before screaming into the hall, "CALL HATORI!"

At that time Akito had just turned around the corner and he paled hearing Kyo's words. He then charged down the hall and to Yuki's room.

"WHAT DID YOU DO?" Akito shrieked seeing Yuki.

"More like what did you do," Kyo growled in fear as Hatori entered.

The doctor moved quickly but there was nothing he could do. Yuki was gone.

"YOU DAMN CAT!" Akito screamed pinning Kyo to the wall. Kyo didn't fight him. He had no will to fight. He barely noticed when Akito scratched his face or when Hatori pulled him off.

"I'm sorry Kyo," Hatori said later as he was treating the scratched on Kyo's face.

"Why? Why does Akito have to be so cruel?" Kyo whispered.

"No one really knows Kyo. And I'm sorry you have to go through this," Hatori said gently.

"DAMN IT WHY?" Kyo yelled standing straight and kicking a wall. This was almost more than he could handle. Without Yuki by his side how would he be able to live?

"I'm so sorry Kyo-kun!" Tohru cried when she heard the next day. Shigure was unusually quiet and that just made it all that much worse for Kyo.

"It isn't your fault," Kyo said hollowly.

"But we know how much it hurts Kyo," Shigure said giving the cat a makeshift hug. Kyo just sat there as if he wasn't entirely there.

The Sohma family had already scheduled the funeral for the next day, and that night Kyo didn't sleep very well.

As they all took their turn standing in line to see Yuki, Kyo got a lot of dirty looks from other Sohmas who knew the secret, Yuki's parents especially.

When Kyo and Tohru made it to the casket Kyo felt his chest tighten. He could feel tears fall from his eyes but he paid them no mind. Yuki looked peaceful now. Not as pale or weak now.

Tohru went and sat down but Kyo remained for a few minutes. He couldn't believe Yuki was gone.

Kyo turned away from the casket and sat back down next to Tohru, his head in his hands. This was all Akito's fault. 'If he wasn't such a bastard this I wouldn't be here," Kyo thought, 'This is all his fault.' But the more Kyo thought about it, he realized it was his fault. He had done this. This was his fault. He felt a few more tears fall from his eyes as a broken sob ripped its way from his chest.

'Yuki, I need you!' he thought. He remembered the first time he'd made Yuki smile.

xXx

"_Kyo, what the hell are you doing?" Yuki asked watching the cat with an interested look. _

"_I'm trying to read, is that a problem?" Kyo said looking up from his history book._

"_That's something I thought I'd never see," Yuki said laughing, flashing a beautiful smile that made Kyo's heart race._

Other memories flashed through his mind as the service went on.

xXx

"_Kyo will you stop it?" Shigure called._

"_No! I don't want him to!" Yuki yelled back, winking at the cat who sat on the couch with a smirk._

"_I can't write like this!" Shigure cried as Yuki continued to mimic a cat's yowl. The dog came into the living room and his jaw dropped when he found it was actually Yuki. The boys both burst out laughing as Shigure turned and stormed back into his office._

xXx

"_Ugh!" Kyo yelled lightly hitting his head on the wall._

"_What is it Kyo?" Yuki said from behind, gently wrapping his arms around the cat's waist._

"_Do you even want to know?" Kyo said in a pitifully cute voice._

"_Yes, I do."_

"_I broke Shigure's computer," Kyo said with a groan._

"_Ha, ha! Good job!"_

"_Good job? Are you crazy?"_

"_I love you don't I?"_

"_Good point."_

xXx

Kyo jumped when Tohru shook his shoulder. He hadn't even noticed the service ending.

"Kyo-kun are you okay?" she asked.

"Yea, I'll be fine," he answered, "I just need to be alone."

"Okay," she said gently leaving the hall and heading into another room with Shigure.

xXx

"_Well, that didn't work," Yuki said as he looked at the burnt object that sat on the counter._

"_Is that supposed to be a cake?" Kyo said with a smirk._

"_Yes," Yuki said with a disappointed tone._

"_So, you can't bake either," Kyo said, causing them both to laugh._

xXx

Suddenly Kyo felt a pang of anger. He stood and kicked the chairs nearest him. He then went out a backdoor and sat on the concrete steps. It was raining but Kyo didn't seem to notice. By the time Tohru and Shigure came to fetch him he was soaked. But he didn't care. Not without Yuki.

"Kyo-kun? Um, it's time to go home," she said with a gentle voice. He got up, not talking or really listening. Not paying any attention to anything.

"Kyo-kun! Kyo-kun stop!" she cried at an intersection. There were cars going back and forth and in his depressed state Kyo didn't hear her. He walked right into traffic. He was struck by a car and sent flying. His last thought was, '_Yuki, I'm coming._'

**Alice- Okay there it is.**

**Yuki- That's so sad.**

**Kyo- Nice. NOT!**

**Alice- Sorry boys! Anyway, please review so I can improve in the future!**

**3 Alice 3**


End file.
